


Nature's Gifts

by cherryblossomtree



Series: Nature Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flowers, Love nature, Nature, Original work - Freeform, Poet - Freeform, Poetic, Poetry, appreciate nature, one with nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree
Summary: Thanks for stopping by! Make sure to read till the end and read the end notes.





	Nature's Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Make sure to read till the end and read the end notes.

The stars, they beckon me

The rain cries with me

The breeze, it comforts me

Always showing sympathy

The leaves, they dance with me

The birds, they sing for me

The moon, it shines for me

Always giving joyously

The water, awakens me, as waves crash into me

The trees, they shield me, the only perfect company

The seeds, grow with me

The plants, they nurture me

_Nature and life, love and love so abundantly_

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some ways to love and appreciate nature more. 
> 
> 1\. Plant a garden!  
> 2\. Go hiking or take a walk down the block or at a local park. You’ll be amazed at all the beautiful nature around us.  
> 3\. Recycle! Let’s keep plastic and waste away from our oceans.  
> 4\. Pick up trash from the ground every time you see some. Around your house, neighborhood, park, beach etc.  
> 5\. Recycle clothes. “Upcyle” clothing yourself or give things you don’t want or need to others in need or donate them.


End file.
